


Writing Collection

by HuntDue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntDue/pseuds/HuntDue
Summary: Just a collection of my writing! This will mainly be writing prompts and most likely not in any fandoms. If it is a fanfiction I will include what fandom it is before the work, but otherwise, it will be original work and characters. Any trigger warnings will also be added before the work.This will contain LGBTQ+ characters so if you have a problem with that simply don't read.
Kudos: 1





	Writing Collection

TW: betrayal, mentions of murder

Writing prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr

" You and your significant other are running for your lives from a slasher killer. Suddenly your partner ducks into a door and locks it behind them leaving you behind. You slump against the door preparing for the worst. The killer walks up and says “Wow what a jerk. You ok?” "  
\----

You look at the killer in terror as you leaned against the door your significant other locked you out of without even giving you a chance. The killer’s knife was in their hand, which hung loosely at their side as they awaited your answer. You know you should be scared, just like you have been for the past ten minutes, but man, the pain from your significant other’s betrayal was quickly catching up to you. Your fear dissipated as it was replaced with sadness and a bit of anger and you clenched your fists.

“I just...” you start with a bit of trouble as you look down. “I just was kinda... not expecting that? Y’know, we’ve been together for a year now, and I thought we’d kinda go out together. Or, at the very least, one of us would sacrifice our life for the other in a sad but romantic way...” you explain.

“But, I mean... this? It just... it really hurts, y’know? The fact that they could’ve waited the extra second before locking the door but instead sacrificed my life for them without giving me a choice...” you add, tears building up in your eyes. The killer nods, taking a few steps towards you and putting their free hand on your shoulder gently.

“Hey, I completely get it. That was a real dick move on their part, they really shouldn’t have done that. I’ve seen a lot of messed up things in my time and that has to be one of the most fucked up things I’ve seen,” they said gently. It didn’t really make you feel better about your situation, but at least they were trying. You let out a sad chuckle at the thought.

“I can’t believe a fucking serial killer has more compassion than my significant other...” you say, sadly. The killer in front of you lets out a laugh and pats your shoulder before retracting their hand.

“Hey, I find murder fun, but not betrayal. I’ve had my fair share of being betrayed so I hate to see when it happens to others,” they admitted. They paused for a second.

“Hey, how about I deal with them and you just head back home, alright? I won’t chase you anymore, I promise,” they offered. Despite their mask, you could tell they were offering you a warm smile. You stare at them for a moment with a bit of doubt. You hesitate.

“Are... are you sure?” They nodded. Another moment passes before you let out a sigh and nod. You stand upright but keep your head down as you slowly walk past the killer. They gently pat you on the back as you past before they start lock picking the door to do who-knows-what to your signifi- ex-significant other.

-

Last night felt like a fever dream, but clearly it was all real. After all, the police showed up at your door earlier that day to question you on the murder of your (ex) significant other, and you’ve gotten multiple calls from friends and family about it as well.

The fact that they were now dead didn’t make it sting. It was the fact that they left you to die that stung. After all, you had trusted them with your life, quite literally, and they betrayed you. This definitely didn’t help your trust issues.

-

It was two weeks later before you finally left your apartment for the first time. After all, you did need food, and your mother kept insisting that going out would help you feel better.

You went to your local grocery store to shop, but honestly nothing looked appealing. It was when you were browsing the dairy section that something interesting happened. An average-sized girl with short red hair and blue eyes tapped you on the shoulder and brought you out of your daze. There was a hint of recognition and concern in her stare.

“Hey, it is you! How have you been these past two weeks?” She asked as her eyes brightened. Her voice was a bit deeper than you expected, but the main thing that threw you off was how familiar it sounded. You furrowed your brow in confusion, sure you’ve never seen this girl before. She seemed to recognize your confusion and glanced around, making sure no one was nearby, before offering a small smile.

“It’s, um, me, from two weeks ago. Y’know, the night your significant other betrayed you?” She said, almost shyly.


End file.
